


we live on a feeling

by ElasticElla



Category: The Gay and Wondrous Life of Caleb Gallo (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Mixed Orientation Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Karen pouts at the window, “It was supposed to rain.”





	we live on a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> title from night riot's young lore

Karen pouts at the window, “It was supposed to rain.”    
  
Caleb can’t find it in him to care, even though he should. Last night was a one-off, and in the light of day not even Billy is thick enough to ignore their odd habits. Not to mention, they’re fresh out of tomato smoothies.    
  
The shower cuts off, and Caleb starfishes out over the bed, nudging Karen’s thigh. “Oh no we’ll have to stay.”    
  
Billy walks in nude, and fuck, Caleb’s so hard for this idiot. Karen’s totally going to be a bitch in round two, probably shove him into a sun spot and get the first bite that breaks skin. (There isn’t usually a second.)    
  
“C’mere, join us Billyboy,” Karen coos.    
  
Billy glances at him too, and Caleb exhales- maybe they can actually make this mess work. (As long as Karen doesn’t kill the human first. She is the absolute  _worst_ at self control and bloodlust, and that’s coming from him.)


End file.
